


All For One

by terrawrites



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Needles, Other, but only breifly mentioned to administer a seditive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrawrites/pseuds/terrawrites
Summary: a friend requested “All of this was to protect myself" with Wally x Reader where the reader betrays the team





	All For One

“I didn’t want to believe them you know.” The voice over your shoulder made you stop dead in your tracks, your heart clenching because you’d know that voice anywhere. “I wanted to believe it was anyone but you.” His voiced sounded pained, broken, you felt the same way inside.

“I’m sorry.”

“ _Bullshit_.” His voice caught you off-guard and he whirled around to get up close to your face. The fury in his eyes was like nothing you had ever seen from him, and it scared you. But it also hurt you further, because you knew you were the one to cause him this much pain. “If you were truly sorry you wouldn’t have done what you did.”

“You don’t understand. You’re letting your anger get in the way. I can explain-“

“Oh really? Go ahead I’d really love to hear whatever excuse you could come up with to justify this.” He crossed his arms, staring at you with hurt and malice. Despite his words, despite his justified anger towards you, he still loved you no matter how much he didn’t want to. You had hurt him, hurt the team. You betrayed all of them when they had given you everything you had ever wanted and then some. They took you in, they treated you as one of their own, as an equal, a friend, and you betrayed them, you betrayed Wally. You betrayed the man you loved.

If you could go back in time, you would have told the team who your father was, like Artemis had. He was all you had left of your family anymore; your mother and siblings didn’t make it out like you had. You thought you would be safe from him if you became a hero, if you joined the team. They said they could protect you from him, and you believed them. However you were scared when you woke up one day in a warehouse, the man you had tried so hard to get away from standing before you with a look of malice and victory.

You felt your heart sink into your chest as he spoke to you, telling you that exactly what he expected you to do for him and his new partners who called themselves “The Light.” You had tried to refuse, kicking and even spitting in his face, but he had always been two steps ahead of you. Always planning contingency plans and fail-safe's. He pulled up images on the monitor in back of him, and all your struggles ceased. He explained about the dormant virus he implanted in members of your team, how if you didn’t do everything he said he would release the gas to activate it inside the Mountain, how he would make you watch them all die because of your own actions.

He always knew how to get to you, how to make you submit. This time was no different. You wanted to tell the team, but you were afraid that he had bugs planted. You were afraid that if he found out you told the Team or the League that he would find out before they could get cured and would release the gas that would condemn them. So you kept silent, feeding the Light information about the Team until his partners made their move on the League.

You took another look at Wally. He had let his guard down, and you felt sick to your stomach as you knew that you had to take advantage of that, of his feelings towards you. You pulled out the needle from a pouch on your belt behind your back and injected its contents into his arm before he could react. It wouldn’t kill him, he had promised you that he would keep them alive as long as you did everything he said. You hated that those were the only kind of promises he kept.

You watched Wally stagger away from you, the drug already taking affect. It was specially designed for speedsters, meant to knock them out and keep them down for a while. “Wha-“ he tried to speak, but his words were already slurred and heavy.

“You caught him as he fell and helped him lie down on the rooftop. “I’m so sorry.” You whispered, tears now starting to fall.

“Why…I…thought…” You knew what he was trying to say.

“I do love you, and you do mean something to me. I had no choice. **All of this was to protect myself**.” It was a lie, but you had to tell him that, you had to break his heart so that he wouldn’t come after you, so that him and the team would be safe. You leaned down to place a small kiss on his lips, it was likely the last time you would ever be able to do that. You got up and left him behind, only sparing one last glance at him before the drug completely took him. The rest of your escape was made of you trying to bite back your sobs. Because despite everything you had done to him, when you looked back into his eyes you could see that he still loved you.


End file.
